


Give me a shot

by Kittywu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean thinks he is smooth and pick-up lines (kind of) work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the bus ok. I discovered today that my new iphone has pages and that I can write real documents that I can import into word and stuff. So yeah, this is the result of my little spree of euphoria.

Jean never expected to find the perfect café with his first try. The worst thing about moving had been that he had to find new places where he could go to - and all his favourite places had been so perfect. Why had going to college in a new city to be so difficult? But this café was everything he wanted and more. His coffee was strong but not too strong, it was not too crowded, affordable and a nice place to study with comfy seats. And it lay on his way from home to college. So he went there in the mornings to pick up his good morning coffee before class and sometimes after class to get some assignments done.

Maybe another bonus was that one of the baristas was actually really cute.

His name tag said "Armin", his hair was golden and looked silky. His bright blue eyes were glistening like sapphires whenever he smiled to greet a customer and Jean was pretty sure that he smiled a little more when he greeted him, but maybe he was imagining. And he didn't want to try and flirt with Armin because he couldn't be sure. If the other did just smile out of politeness, Jean would never be able to come back to that café from embarrassment. So he tried his best not to stare at him, even though it was hard. It was just too hard to ignore his beautiful smile and the way he sometimes chuckled over his book when the café was the opposite of busy. And after a few weeks of, he wouldn't call it stalking but paying attention, he felt like he knew quite a bit about Armin from the books he carried with him, the way he moved and the way he performed every task with great diligence.

Diligent, Armin was picking up the empty dishes at the next table, when he turned his head, looked at Jean and said with a cheeky smirk: "Don't you have a home to study?"

Jean was caught completely off guard and stared at him blankly. "Yeah but I can't study there", he responded and took a big gulp from the already lukewarm coffee in the mug in front of him.  
"Oh, that must suck. I already started to wonder if you are some kind of stalker who has a creepy crush on me", he said with a wink. Jean choked on the coffee in his mouth. If he knew how much of that was true, Jean thought to himself and felt the blood rushing into his cheeks.  
"I also really like the coffee here."  
Armin chuckled. "Yeah sure." He took the dishes and disappeared behind the counter again.

The next day, when Jean walked into the café, he felt kind of relieved when he found a different barista behind the counter. He ordered his usual coffee and picked out his textbook. And even though he knew that the ridiculously cute blonde guy wasn't there, he couldn't help but look out for him every few minutes. He had no idea what he would do if he spotted him, probably searching a hole in the ground to crawl into, but he knew that he needed his presence to study like the air to breathe and his coffee to wake up.

"No luck with your neighbours?" A voice suddenly said from behind him, and when he turned around, Jean was not surprised to see blonde hair, blue eyes and a cute button nose.  
"Nope. Guess you'll have me around for the rest of the year", he tried his best not to blush into unnatural shades of read or to say something weird. Be smooth, Kirschstein, he thought.  
"Too bad", Armin chuckled.  
Be smooth, Kirschstein, he thought again and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about you a latte so would you give me a shot?"

Armin was silent for a second too long and Jean was already prepared to look for a new cafe and maybe even a new town where he could study, when Armin burst into laughter. He couldn't stop, holding his tummy and tears tears running down his cheeks. "This was absolutely the worst pick up line ever."  
Jean's face got hot and scarlet and he wondered how likely it was that a meteor would crash into the café and would kill him right now. He came to the conclusion that it was probably zero. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I thought", he stammered.  
"I will treat you to your next coffee if you promise me to never ever use that pick up line again."


End file.
